Bar fights and Midnights
by Arson Uzamaki
Summary: Hicks has some interesting encounters with Alphas that change how things happen.


**Cameron Hicks has An interesting meeting with some alphas early on that could change how things happen. I do not own Alpahs because if I did it would still be going instead of M just in case**.

Tonight it's a slightly windy night in New York and along the sidewalk skulking about is Cameron Hicks former Marine sniper and officially branded alpha. It's been a trying day for him.

Yesterday he was just another average joe working in a grocery store until four people came to his apartment and drag him to a building where they tell him he is a super powered badass sniper who's been killing people under the control of another and to top things off said controller tries to kill the four only to be shot by his unwilling servant.

That was only the tip of the proverbial baseball bat as Cameron would later learn. Later that day he would secretly observe his son playing baseball in the park. He would be interrupted from this activity by the leader of the crazy alphas who informs him that the government won't let him go even if he was partially innocent in the murder of their informant Mr. with that he would now be working with said crazies.

With nothing better to do Cameron keeps walking towards his destination. He occasionally glances over his shoulder and scans his surroundings as his sense of military paranoia is heightened tonight. His sixth sense is telling him that something is going to happen tonight.

Cameron pushes that from his mind as he stops in front of the place he had been trying to find. The building he is in front of has three levels. On the outside there is a neon light shaped like a woman's face that's eye seemed to wink if you looked in the right light. Then near the double door entrance are two bouncers who stand on guard.

'I guess Chris wasn't kidding when he said he was opening up a nightclub.', Cameron thought.

A month ago Cameron had recieved a letter of invitation from his friend Christopher in the Army who had just recently come home two years ago had thought about turning it down because of his recovery from alcohol. However his mind had changed because of recent events. He could honestly use a drink right Now.

"Hey buddy you gonna' come in or ya just gonna stand there lookin' all night!", the bouncer on the right said. This bouncer was inches shorter then Hicks. He was bald late 30's and caucasian wearing a sleeveless grey motorcycle vest with black pants.

"Come on Ivan give the guy a break. It's almost Monday most people are pissed off or tired.", the bouncer to left said. The man on the left was big being easily six feet tall. He was also caucasian but was more tan then his companion. He had sandy blond hair that stopped at his shoulders.

Ivan turned towards his companion and sneered. "Stay out of this big guy! This none your business!", Ivan said towards the "big" guy.

"You mean it's None of YOUR business right?", the taller bouncer asked his companion With a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly! It's none of my busin-... Hey! You trick me! You think I'm stupid?!", Ivan, said glaring at his companion.

The big blond simply shrugged. "I wouldn't exactly be surprised seeing as you look the part.", he said with a sly grin.

Ivan preceded to go on a one sided rant which was ignored. Even though his partner was ignoring him Ivan continued on suggesting to the now focused Hicks that this was an average occurrence.

'Theres always one or two crazies everywhere you go', Cameron thought. Deciding he had seen enough of the comedic duos act Hicks intervened with a cough. Two pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Look I apologize if I was loitering or whatever but I just came here to see my friend Christopher Purlec.", When Hicks said the name both men's gazes went from curious to suspicious. 'Nothing to odd about it, they probably just want to know how I know their boss.'

"He's probably expecting me. I'm Cameron Hicks by the way. Here's my ID.", the former sniper identifies himself while pulling out his ID. He passes it over to the big bouncer because he seems to be the less aggressive one of the duo.

The two bouncers glance from the ID to the man himself before glancing at each other. with a nod they both grab one of the double doors handles and open it.

"Welcome to the Omega club Mr. hicks.", Ivan says but Hicks is to enthralled by the inside of the club to register what he just said.

Inside the club it's like a different world. No politics, no plotting, just people enjoying themselves dancing to techno songs they probably can't pronounce in their drunk haze and impaired state of mind. In this place it's dark with most of the light coming from the bar on the left side and the lights above the dance floor On the right.

Walking through a crowd of dancing people Hicks manages to find a seat at the bar. He flags down the bartender who walks over with a neutral expression.

"What can I get you buddy?", the bartender asks.

"Beer", is his short reply. He doesn't want to get drunk all at once and with beer it will take a longer while to get the deed done.

The bartender doesn't wait any longer and walks off to retrieve his drink. A minute later when he returns he puts the glass full of alcohol on the table then steps away as he goes to serve the next customer.

Hicks pays it no mind because while the bartender was away he had been pored and decided to people watch. It wasn't really hobby but just something that became a bit off a habit. He had become somewhat good at learning things from clues.

For instance he can tell that the woman glancing at him was dangerous. The constant shifting of her hand to her pocket suggested she was going to pull a weapon out. Her tense shoulders and quick glances at him said she was alert and ready for something.

'Whats the danger that's got her on edge?', he thought. No one really looked much of a threat besides the bouncers outside.

As if she could sense his thoughts the the woman at the end of the bar jerked her head to the right near the dance floor where a lone table sits in the right corner occupied by three people.

The threat that the woman had been looking for came in the form of a small crowned of at least ten men in front of the table. The looks on those ten was less then friendly.

The thing however that grab his attention most was that one of three in that table was Christopher. Hicks knew for Christopher before he joined the army and knew he was a coward. His reason for joining the military was pressure from his family. All of these were reasons he chose military intelligence over front line.

'Somehow I just know its going to get ugly', he thought as he picked up his drink and prepared to walk over. The woman across the bar did the same.

**Hello people this is my first try at an Alphas fanfic. let me know what you think. - Arson Uzumaki**


End file.
